Maiden of the Sea
by Helin Lote
Summary: Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso… But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. (Usagi/Mamoru; Usag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for future chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond. Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
Forgive me people, but I made Haruka a boy.  
  
I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide after later chapter. I shall notify when the vote happens.  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Maiden of the Sea  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Diamond; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.  
  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago on the continent of Elsa, there lived a powerful and mighty king. Though he had riches of a thousand men and worlds beyond his belief, he was cold, heartless, gaining everything he wanted. He had many women in a harem. His beauties, holding perfectness of each land within his reign. Their lair, a small palace like structure connecting to that of his private chambers of the grand palace away from prying eyes. One, a woman of blue hair and cerulean eyes, came from the far edge of the lands, the City of Aquaium. Her intelligence valued, giving the king comfort, finding her his equal in wits and logic. Amia.. The second, the forest nymph of Kedla, Litalina. Eyes of forest green, hair the color of auburn brown, and physical strength of 5 men, she was his prize of a small challenge ni sparing. Thirdly, his fire bird, Reiyne. Oh how he favored her, yet she showed no interest in him, the raven haired, violet eyed woman of the Mountains of Helanich. He left her to studies in a privately built temple where he would join her in prayer. Yet with all of this, she would not give herself to him. Her mind, body, and soul. Lastly, there was his "Goddess of Gold," Minako. The azure eyed, golden haired woman of Elsana. He knew she was his by the way men flocked to her in her young youth, with her movements and curves when she moved and danced. She would only dance for him, the silver haired, violet eyed muscular king. But this is not where the story begins. It begins off of the coast of Elsa, near the palace of the king in the unknown, mythological city of Gizuiso in the depths of the clear waters. 


	2. Chapter 1 Love and Adventure

Well, here's another chapter of my newly made story, I hope that you enjoy it ^.^  
  
  
  
I thank those whom have reviewed my story and I do hope to make it a good one. Thanks Icy-Elf, Terra Tsuki, and Arabella Silverbell  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for future chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond. Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
Forgive me people, but I made Haruka a boy.  
  
I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide after later chapter. I shall notify when the vote happens.  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Diamond; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maiden of the Sea  
  
  
  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Love and Adventure  
  
The sea was clear as small fish swam around one of the reefs of Gizuiso. A laugh, melodic, could be heard as the image of a maiden appeared. Silver hair was the first to gleam within the crystal clear waters, held up in a pair of buns as thick flowing hair spread out from them, as long as that of her body of 5'5" flowing to the tip. She seemed to be hiding, out of breath, as a figure crept up on her and quickly wrapped its deep green tail around her midnight violet one. Scales upon both's fins gleamed like starlight. The girl was surprised as slightly tan arms wrapped around her moonbeam toned bare upper body. She did not struggle as she laughed turning around towards him as she let her petite, pink lips lay upon his own, leading into a passionate kiss leaning her hands upon his naked chest. Fins let go of each other as she broke from the kiss, giving a small smile as her sapphire gray eyes met his midnight blue. She brought a slender hand up brushing it through his raven hair.  
  
"Mamo-chan.." she smiled.  
  
"Usako.." he returned the word. She then looked up at the surface, seeing the light of the sky from the world above.  
  
"We should get back to Gizuiso." He nodded as the two returned.  
  
Usagi smiled for she loved the fair city. It was mostly made out of coral and sea glass causing auras to shine across the sea. A grand palace lay in the middle with small shops and streets around it. Coves and sea flowers lay embedded against buildings and upon the sandy floor. The young girl of 18 sighed looking to her love of 2 years more for a moment as they swam down to the streets. People smiled to them as they swam by. The two then came upon two merfolk friends. Usagi swam to the two hugging them as Mamoru trailed a bit behind.  
  
"Haruka, Michieru!" She greeted to the sandy blonde merman and aqua haired maiden.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru" Michieru responded with a smile. "What a pleasure to see you." Haruka came up behind the maiden, laying his hand upon Michieru's shoulder. "Yes, it is a pleasure Pearl, Your Highness ((Pearl is Usagi's nickname that Haruka uses)).  
  
All four chatted as they swam towards Usagi and Michieru's home. A meal of seaweed pasta was shared ((Yum, I hope)). After the meal, Haruka then bid his good byes for he had to train others in his district of the Royal Guard. Short after Mamoru left. Before leaving he yelled out to Usagi.  
  
"Usako, meet me at the palace later. I have matters with you. Bring Michieru as well. I shall inform Haruka of it."  
  
"As you wish Mamo-chan."  
  
~~Soon After~~  
  
"Oh, Michieru! What do you suppose this is about?"  
  
"Usagi, I take it as good news, you have known each other for eleven winters."  
  
The two chatted on, doing each others hair with strands of seaweed, seastars, pearls, and oysters. Finding no more seastars, Usagi offered to go to the surface by the cove and obtain some more.  
  
"Oh no Usagi, I shall go" Michieru responded. "What if a human spots thee! I am easily hidden with the color of my hair, I shall go."  
  
"Do not worry Michi.. You still have yet to get ready, I shall go" With that Usagi quickly swam out so her best friend would not argue.  
  
On the world above, the King looked out from his quarter's balcony gazing out at the sea as he sipped upon red wine. He always wanted more, wishing the sea was able to be conquered. Looking out at the vast waters, he spotted a small ship and ordered his sea officers to destroy it, for its colors were not welcome here.  
  
"Take anyone you see captive, and I shall decide their destinies."  
  
Guards left as the king then turned moments later, walking back inside, unknowing of a silver haired figure that just surfaced, twirling her fingers through her necklace and opening the empty pouch to collect sea stars. 


	3. Chapter 2 Painful Sights and Captures

Well, here's another chapter of my newly made story, I hope that you enjoy it ^.^  
  
  
  
The R rating is not yet for another 2 chapters. So please be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for future chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond. Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide after later chapter. I shall notify when the vote happens.  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Diamond; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
  
  
  
  
  
Maiden of the Sea  
  
  
  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Painful Sights and Captures  
  
An explosion in the distance had caused Usagi to stop looking for seastars as she stared at it, like a moth attracted to the flame. Debris had started to float by as she looked down, grasping a piece, leaving her attention to nothing else. The maiden treaded there, brushing fibers of hair behind her ear as other strands of wet hair clung to her naked breasts. In the distance, another limp form floated towards her. It was a dead body, a woman. Usagi dropped the debris, bringing her hand a bit forward, shaky. Unknown to her, two guards upon a small boat saw her in the distance. Creeping up upon the maid, for they found her occupied, they used a net and threw it upon the silvery maiden. She began to squirm.  
  
"Here's another captive." "The King will be pleased, another kill for him to make."  
  
She still fidgeted, trying to get away; scratching at the net as she then brought up her in to create a splash, yet the net did not break.  
  
"A woman?" One asked puzzled. "A mermaid." Rubian responded.  
  
The guards were solemn but then smiled, pulling their treasure into the boat, rowing to shore towards the palace. Looking up towards the sky, seeing that of the land coming somewhat into view, the maiden still fought to escape her keep and then let out a melody-like scream hoping that of Michieru would hear.  
  
"Quiet you" Rubian spoke.  
  
"A feisty one. She'll easily be broken in" said Kenia. "Rubian.. Suppose we keep this one. The king would never know" He looked down at the active mermaid. "Her necklace.we could take it and she'll be ours!"  
  
Rubian's eyes widened "Are you mad Kenia? We would surely get caught. Bringing her to King Diamond will most definitely bring us up in rank!"  
  
The two both agreed as they scooped up Usagi. Rubian called out to another guard for a tank of water to be rolled to the throne room. Placing the frightened woman inside, they covered it with a velvet cloth. Usagi was alone in a very small, very dark place. She wished she could cry, yet could not for the water would only wash away her tears before they were seen.  
  
"Mamoru.." 


	4. Chapter 3 Deaths, Meetings, and Forced ...

Well, here's another chapter of my newly made story, I hope that you enjoy it ^.^  
  
Thanks much to Sqwert, Jaina Xiran, Serena, Arabella Silverbell, Terra Tsuki, and Icy-Elf  
  
^^ Enjoy Everyone ^^  
The R rating is not really yet for another 1 chapters. So please be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for future chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond. Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide after later chapter. I shall notify when the vote happens.  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Diamond; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
Maiden of the Sea  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Deaths, Meetings, and Forced Introductions  
  
"Bring forth the next prisoner!" A guard, standing next to the throne called out as a young man in chains was brought forth, put onto his knees.  
  
"Cause of crime." he looked to the prisoner with hateful eyes. "Trespassing upon enemy lands."  
  
The prisoner struggled. "Sir, our ship was only blown off course" A blow came to the back of his head as another guard spoke. "Do not talk out of line to your king"  
  
The man spat at the guard and was quickly brought down to the ground. All eyes went upon the king.  
  
"Sir, your manners are appalling and the colors of your ship of your kingdom are unwelcome here. An example must be set." The king brought his hand to his chin while speaking. "So, to keep this kingdom powerful, showing no weakness, I charge you with."  
  
The door to that of the throne room was opened, as Diamond was about to speak. Rubian ran in with Kenia following behind, pushing the massive covered tank. The king looked towards the two. "How dare you barge in without permission. You shall pay dearly."  
  
"My lord" Rubian knelt. "We have found another prisoner, a woman." Usagi heard that of voices as she lay still.  
  
"A woman? We have not taken any captives yet of the feminine race, she shall be dealt with like the others, thought a few exceptions will lay at hand." ((heh.. aren't I just the lil evil one?)) Diamond brought his hands together giving a small smirk that made everyone shudder. Usagi pressed lightly upon the covered glass to listen clearer. The king turned and sat down. "Since matters have been attended to, kill the prisoner. Now bring on your captive Rubian. What have you brought for me?"  
  
The prisoner was brought out of the room and a slight crack was heard. Usagi, a bit frantic, unknowing of what was to come started vigorously splashing with her fin, causing water to rail down the covered sides of the thank onto the floor. Diamond froze, violet eyes slowly turning to the tank.  
  
"Rubian, what is this you have brought. Surely it tis no woman." "Oh, but it tis, and a rarity at that, m'lord." He beckoned his hand to Kenia as the tank was pulled forward, the unknown figure, Usagi, within still splashing. Rubian nodded to Kenia as the curtain was pulled, leaving a visible tank. Finding that Usagi was now seen, she stopped and looked forward, seeing a man upon a throne, his mouth a gaped. She looking at that of a silver haired, shirtless, strongly build man. He wore that of a loose fitting, silk pair of black pants. No shoes adjourned his feet, though some rings covered his fingers. The crest of the mark of his kingdom lay on a chain, leaning on his lower neck. A hand was brought up to his chin as she stood from the throne, now walking towards the tank. She, the captured angel, inched back a bit as her massive, long, silver hair moved ballet-like, causing her moonbeam colored skin to show every once in a while. He looked upon her, her seeming naked form, gazing at two fully formed breasts leading his eyes down, smooth curves formed, becoming hourglass like as her fish tail blended into her skin. It was the most awesome sight as midnight violet scales gleamed with her every move, each tips shining like stars overhead. A surely hefty price for the market. Her hair, held up in a strange meatball style. Violet eyes meeting sapphire grays as lust filled his own. Oh how he wanted her. To touch her, hold her, make her his own. If only she had a necklace. Looking over her more carefully, he spied that of a simple silver chain, a few pearls and a small crystal upon it.  
  
He laughed standing there as he looked to the guards. "Take her out. Do not question me."  
  
Doing as he asked, the frightened maiden lay wet upon the cold, dry marble floor. Diamond neared her as he brought his hand down and pulled off that of her necklance. She became wide eyed, looking at him.  
  
"Give it back!" she yelled, though her voice had a sweet, soothing tone to it.  
  
"Never" he replied. "..Now change."  
  
Murmurs went around the room in confusion, though she knew of what he meant. She knew he owned her while he had her necklace, an eternity in her eyes. She turned, reaching over, grabbing the cloth that covered the tank, pulling it down to her. She closed her eyes as a silver aura surrounded Usagi. To all's surprise but Diamond, Usagi stood up, blanket clung around her naked form as the little bunny finally knew she would be caged.  
  
"What is your name?" he roared.  
  
"Serenity.." was all that she answered.  
  
"Bring her to my chambers, not the harem and use the diamond chains so she does not run" Diamond explained to two guards. 


	5. Chapter 4 Sadness, Lust, Pain

Well.Here's the R chapter.. Don't yell at me everyone.. And If you hate Diamond/Serenity pairings. don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for future chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond. Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide after later chapter. I shall notify when the vote happens.  
  
^.^ Enjoy ^.^  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Diamond; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
Maiden of the Sea  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Sadness, Lust, Pain  
  
~City of Gizuiso~  
  
It had been hours since Usagi had returned and Michieru had felt a strange vibe of defeat. Not knowing what to make of this, she hurried towards the palace. Coming upon Mamoru, she had a look of worry upon her dainty face, and he sensed something terribly wrong.  
  
"Mamoru. I believe she was taken by the surface."  
  
A look of disbelief came upon his face, his words now cold.  
  
"No, she is not. The seas and land will be searched. I shall have her back no matter what the cost Michieru." He paused. "I wanted to make her my queen tonight."  
  
All was still as thoughts stirred.  
  
~Back in the palace of Elsa~  
  
Usagi, though now known as Serenity, sat upon a grand kingsized bed within a massive bedroom. She was no longer naked, but claded in a jeweled seashell bra that covered little, and that of a small bikini-like bottom covering her slim lower body, as streams of fabric flowed out from the lower waist. She was bare footed. Her hair, stranded with a few pearls as it blanketed her angelic figure. Although, a pain of sorrow lay upon her pale face. Shackles of diamonds and platinum lay upon her wrists and ankles. Chained up was what she was, chained to the dark mahogany bed with black satin sheets, making her stick out like a sore thumb. She felt disgraced. The room was of stone. A large fireplace blazing at the other side of the room, parallel to the bed. All around, windows lay, leading to the wrap around balconies viewing the sea. Four sets of doors were in the room. Those of gold, silver, marble, and painted wood. Night then fell as the sounds of the waves crashing on the land and the footsteps of one neared the room. Serenity's gaze quickly turned to the gold door as it creaked open. The light of the fire only made shadows dance on the wall, causing her to shudder, making the wretched links clank and cling. She saw nothing beyond the bed for the moonlight only seemed to favor her. A shadow it seemed stood in the door way, but she then knew it was him. He stepped closer into the room next to that of the bed ((on her side)) as the smell of sea salt filled the air. Sensing him, she turned her back to him. Seeing this, he only laughed knowing he would break her and make her his, though he already owned her. The thought of the necklace safely stowed under surveillance. Taking his hand, he brushed it gently across her shoulder, which surprised her. Sitting down on the sheets beside her, he whispered into her ear, "You are mine my sea nymph."  
  
She would only move over a bit, away from him. Such anger came to him, for he was one to always achieve his way. Grabbing her he pressed her against the pillows of the bed as she tried to escape him. He only pressed her down harder. "Relax my dear." He would then lean down to her shaking body as he nipped playfully at her ear. She lay limp, unsure, as he brought one hand up and massaged her plump breast as his groin tightened. How he wanted this one, and how she would ad to his collection. Bringing his mouth down below her earlobe to her neck, he continued to fondle with her breast grasping it tightly. Serenity had not felt such feeling before and did not want to give in, yet moaned softly in pleasure. He would only smile as he continued to kiss her neck and bring his other hand across her stomach trailing downward unclasping her cloth pressing his hand lightly on her lower area. He cupped it, rubbing it as he surprisingly found her wet. Within himself he would only smile, watching her as she became wide eyed. Serenity did not want this, so she thought, as she tried to pull back against the head board away from him. He stopped her with her movements as he stuck his finger within her, causing her to yelp a bit. He would only reply "Shh.." Tears fell from her eyes in defeat as he continued in the motion for a few moment more. Then, stopping as he lapped up her sweet tasting honey from his fingertip he stood up removing that of the pants he wore, leaving them on the cold ground. Coming to her once again, he now kissed her, yet she bit him back. He pulled away from her, tasting the blood upon his lips. He would not respond but only lean upon her and spread her human legs and then thrust within her. She cried out, letting him know in thought that he had taken the human her. His flower. He continued to thrust in and out of her until they had both reached a peak. The night had gone on for hours as the fire then faded into reddened ashes. Both lay still now, nude, as Diamond pulled Serenity around in his arms. She lay awake, as he slept, crying as she muttered one word to herself, letting it echo out in a whisper in the night.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
So sorry everyone for that chapter in which Diamond was not so nice, but hey.. that's how his character is portrayed..  
  
How you liked it, even though it was a lemon, but that's why it's an R  
  
More to come soon.  
  
~ Helin Lote 


	6. Chapter 5 Homesickness and TruthBattle ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for a few chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond.  
Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide after later chapter. I shall notify when the vote happens.  
  
At the moment I am also writing a poem like story about Ami during the Silver Millenium.. Catch you all later  
  
^.^ Enjoy ^.^  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Diamond; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
  
Merfolk language translation (for this chapter):  
  
Michieru is ???????-  
Maiden of the Sea  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Homesickness and Truth.Battle in Mind  
  
Morning had come as Serenity started to stir, eyes fluttered open. She thought herself to be alone, finding herself unaccompanied upon the bed. Sitting up, she let innocent eyes turn to the windows as she began to stand from the bed. Much joy had filled her finding she was no longer chained up. Her steps were light as air, making her way to the open balcony. Hands rested upon the banister as she glimpsed longing at the sea. For once a tear fell from her eye and trickled down, splashing upon her creamy hand. A few streams of hair danced with the passing wind, yet covered her naked form. She felt quite soar from the horrid night of before. A siren-like tune of depression escaped Serenity's lips, knowing she could not return to her love. The form of her keeper had then appeared in the frameway, now knowing this one had another purpose to her beauty. He would step close to her and wrap his arms around her, much like Mamoru did in the past. She stopped abruptably in song, her sight upon the sea. He saw this sadness in her.  
  
"You will not go back to the ocean my sea nymph."  
  
Waves crashed against each other and upon the rocks as gulls floated on the surface.  
  
"You are one of a kind, and you are here to please me."  
  
She once again did not respond as she looked at the water more closely seeing a form, blending in with the water.  
  
"???????-" she yelled out.  
  
Seeing this and looking down at the water, Diamond saw a figure, a maid like her he supposed. He knew of his nymph's plan as he picked her up over his shoulder, dragging her back into the room away from the sea's sight to do with her as he pleased. He would not care if she sobbed. She would be understanding of her place in the future amongst his other beauties.  
  
~Below the palace within the sea~  
  
Hearing the strange tongue of her name, her head jerked up towards the palace of land. For a moment she saw a hint of silver, then recognizing the form. Usagi. Hands were brought up to her face, horror upon it.  
  
"This is what has become of her."  
  
Quickly the aqua maid dove back into the water towards the city, the cries still echoing in her mind. She passed by the guards without even a greeting. Her only purpose was to get to Mamoru, her thoughts on nothing else. Accidentally, when turning a corner, she bumped into Haruka and fell onto the sandy ground. Eyes greeted one another, Haruka bending down sitting by Michieru's side. Hands were brought up to her face as comforting arms wrapped around her, helping her up.  
  
"What causes you such sadness, love?"  
  
Her voice, as cold as the far seas, no feeling within her tones. "It is Usagi. The land king has her. She, she has legs now."  
  
Haruka's mind seemed to spatter out all around. "We must inform his majesty." Both nodded as they swam the long corridor.  
  
~Within the throne room of Gizuiso~  
  
Mamoru sat solemn on the throne. He would not give up until he had his Usako. Rich green scales had turned dull as rich, raven hair turns more gray in color. But eyes of midnight blue turned blacker. He was alone, shutting all out.  
  
A knock came upon the large door.  
  
"Go away" he bellowed.  
  
"But Mamoru. It's me Michieru.and Haruka's here as well. I have news for you. Please let us in." Her voice was meek yet held strength.  
  
Doors opened as the two swam forward floating a sort distance looking upon the saddened prince.  
  
"I saw Serenity." Mamoru's head jerked up as his eyes widened.  
  
"She. she is in Elsa."  
  
Mamoru stood ((well not really cuz he has a fin, but you get the picture)) swimming to Michieru, grasping her by the shoulders. "Where in Elsa, Michi.? Where?"  
  
A saddened expression came upon her face. "In the palace of the king.and she has legs."  
  
His head turned from her. "I feared those on land knew our secret, though tis only a legend to them."  
  
"Not anymore." Haruka whispered.  
  
All eyes met and each in sync turned to the triton.  
  
Fin. for now  
  
Hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. The Inner Senshi will be introduced in the next chapter and Serenity will once again take Mermaiden form, even though she is not back with her people.  
  
Talk to you all so... Please Review, I would be most grateful if you all did. 


	7. Chapter 6 Meetings of those of Beauty, U...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for a few chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond.  
Well, here's my latest chapter, sorry it took so long, just wanted to make it longer for all of you who complained or asked nicely. ^.^ Also I got a new car for my birthday which was on April 6th. The big 18! Just been having fun driving around my new GT Mustang Convertible '03. And also Happy late holidays to all those who celebrate Passover and Easter.  
  
Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
Decided to change the name to Demando. Thought I'd be a bit more respectable with the Japanese names.  
  
Once again I do not know yet if the story will end in happiness or tragedy... I want you the viewers to decide in two chapters, about around the end of May. If you decide to give any reviews before then, you may include your vote for either happiness or tragedy.  
  
A poem is also in process about Ami during the Silver Millenium.. Catch you all later  
  
^.^ Enjoy ^.^  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Demando; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
Maiden of the Sea  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Meetings of those of Beauty, Unknown Friendships  
  
Serenity sat motionless upon the bed, chains once again on her wrists. Demando had left, walking through the silver door, a bath she supposed. Thoughts of pain went though her mind for she knew nothing of what was to occur the night Mamoru called for her. All that was known was that she loved him dearly. Time to her seemed to pass slowly, as if her God was tormenting her, yet it went a steady pace.  
  
Her gaze went down to the bracket, pretty yet still cold, ice, much like this man. Oh how she despised him. A creak would be heard as Serenity's head would jerk up as she looked upon her lord, his glance not so much the same as her's. Contentment was his.  
  
Walking to her, he picked up her chin to make her face him. "Today my nymph, you shall meet your new family."  
  
Serenity turned away quickly but he only laughed, bringing his arms around her waist to make her stand. A hand rose up to brush her cheek as she shivered. "Come" and with that, the two walked through the long hall from the entrance of the marble door within his room, as it shut with a loud thud behind them.  
  
~* The Harem during the occurrence of conversation of Serenity and Diamond*~  
  
It was a new day as the sun shone over the small palace like setting. Twas no larger than that of a football field surrounded by a rather high jagged rock wall. A marble door was dug into it, the only exit. and entrance. Within the middle lay that of a pure, crystal lagoon, smooth its touch beneath the fresh water; a small set of falls near the other side. A tunnel would lay under the water of the falls, where its force hit the delicate surface, yet unfortunately, bars closed the entrance. for now. Yet, the home itself was separated into five quarters, the middle not explained as of yet, each holding its own design to it. Colors of roses placed within matching colors of the chambers. ((Going from left to right of the entrance of the harem))  
  
The tan, white colored marble floor of the harem first led one to curtains of seaweed/satin blue. Once stepping within, tan marble would be blended into matching blue color of the room. The home was that of a house-like tent. The style itself was unique, like all the others. In the back, stepping a few steps up lay a grand king sized bed, pillows and silken sheets of multicolored blues ((like in mint skittles mhm.. craving)) decorated it. Candles held up with chain like chandeliers lighted the room, though much sunlight poured in. A desk perched a small distance from the entrance to the home upon the right side. Many shelves also stood around, embedded into the walls. Though, on the left side furnished two plush chairs, a table resting between them. A board on the table, small toy carved pieces joining it. A painting, Aquaium, her city, detailed in perfection and beauty. The home itself was large, though smallest of the five as vases of deep blue roses lay all around, fresh almost daily.  
  
Secondly, a haven, tent as well, of browns and greens. Tan marble this time blending into a forest green and streaks of black. Its architecture. different. When one would glance in, they would see out once more, for the back of the home held an open air arena. A practice site enclosed in the home. Weapons lay against walls, neatly put. Though not many blades at that, for the king brought them himself. Roses of emerald green, matching its leaves lay grown against the walls around. The home are itself, colors of green painted and furnished ever so much like a forest. A king sized canopy bed placed against the left wall, a sheet of green silk like a tree's leaves. The other side was simple, a chaise and small table accompanied by clusters of plants around it. But what most made the room unique in its own was the walls themselves. Almost realistic to the eye of trees painted upon it. Sunlight poured from above, seeming to peak through branches and leaves, of paint it was though.  
  
While both homes held logic and strength, the next descripted one held peace, meditation. Another home after that of an unexplained one ((yet)) that lay between the room of greens, and now the one of reds. Red silk curtains made a wall-like entrance. Windows lay all around the room, yet curtained with violet and crimson silk. Candles lay all over upon wrought- iron stands, presenting an eerie glow. A bed to the right, halfway between a crevice, able to hold the low ((Japanese style)) king-size bed, its covers the colors of fire, yet toned down a bit. Two simple chairs sat as a small conversational area though not much was talked about there in reality. A small vanity lay at the other end along with a perch, two black birds sleeping upon it. Much like the quarters of emerald greens, this one held an area in the back as well; an outside area with a small open front, step up Temple. Fires ever burning as a path of blood red roses, almost ruby like filling up around the temple, leaving many paths. Magical it seemed as small tourches burned all around. Yet tis was not as exquisite as the garden of the home, newly built laying between the red and green havens.  
  
Beside the lavished red home rest the last one. Curtains of golden silk cascading down the arched entrance. Twas not first the home, but a garden courtyard. Within the middle was a fountain made of white gray marble. A bench within the middle beneath the sprout of water. Yellow roses grew around the walls along with a few statues, columns, and benches made of a white gray marble. At the back was a large boxframe opening five steps up, golden silk curtains covering it once again. The room itself was small, quaint. The floors consisted of a black marble on which curtains, silks, and fabrics of gold all around reflected upon it. The colors of gold and the sun seeming to reflect off the night sky. The back had a step down pit, pillows all around as a mosquito netting curtain caged it delicately. A small fountain upon the left side, sprouting like Venus the Goddess of Ancient Greece. A four posted bed upon the right; plush; styled greeklike.  
The sun had shown brightly that day as it reflected upon the crystal clear surface of the water, its light dancing as if somewhat taunting. Beside the water's edge sat two women laughing joyously; one within the water; and the last sitting upon a rock by the falls, fixing her long, luscious golden hair. The two by the water chatted on as their bare feet playfully stroked the water under them. The blue haired maiden and the auburn haired one, Amia and Litalina, each's appearance different, holding its own beauty. Amia, the aqua child having that of cerulean eyes, hair the same shade, making her almost seem water-like, if it wasn't for the paleness of her skin. She was the shortest of the group and how much she stood out. Litalina, on the other hand was the tallest, with eyes of a deep green and hair of a deep brown. It was quite long, held up in a small ponytail style, a few long strands falling from it, fitting the profile of her face, giving her more of an angelic look. Strong she was, yet it showed she would not lay a hand upon the water child that sat beside her.  
  
A figure within the water swam towards the two, the shadow almost eerie like as it grew larger, nearing the surface. The movements would grab the attention of the two as words were then unspoken. In one quick movement a large amount of water was thrown onto the two girls as the figure became visible, laughing, her long raven, damp hair clinging to her form. Violet eyes filled with tears of laughter, an unusual site seen around that of her 'beloved' (( ::sarcastic:: )) king. Without warning, Litalina would dive into the cool liquid, pushing her acquaintance deep under.  
  
"Hey! That's.." Reiyne would come back up to the surface. "not fair.."  
  
"All life isn't fair. You know that Rei." Litalina would reply.  
  
"I only imagine that it was." Her tongue would then stick out at Litalina as she lunged at the woman, attempting to return the favor that was so graciously set upon her.  
  
"Now, now. You two act like children. Sometimes I just don't see you both as being as old as eighteen winters."  
  
"Shows what you know, my dear, Ami." The two would then lean towards Amia, pulling her into the water as well. The three would laugh as their sounds echoed towards Minako, who as well could only chuckle as she pulled back her golden locks.  
  
Laughter echoed through the area as she glanced to the three. "My dear girls, now what would our dear king say of our actions?"  
  
The three would stop, giving Minako a puzzled look. "He would say.. 'My dear girls, you know that no fun in that sort of manner is allowed without my presence!'" Reiyne would respond, her tone taunting that of the King. "Though I am one he would never bring to his bed."  
  
"So shrewd you are.. Why not just learn to love him." Amia would slightly interject.  
  
"Being taken out of my homeland out of my free will just to be seen as a prized possession? I think not Ami."  
  
All remained silent and then glanced towards the marble door that led into the harem. The sounds of footsteps were heard upon the other side as the door creaked open. The four would inch away as the shadows of two people came into view. Puzzled looks upon their faces as it was seen Demando stepping into the light with another being?! Glances were given towards each other and then back to the two.  
  
A woman standing beside him, hair of pure silver, eyes sapphire blue. She was a site unlike any other, though silent she was.  
  
"My dears, allow me to introduce our newest family jewel, Serenity." Demando would purr.  
  
The woman were speechless as he pulled her forward. Serenity appeared sad, unwilling; a sad sight it was. as if part of her soul was missing.  
  
"Sit my little nymph." He would order her. "Sit by the water's edge and show your new friends your fabulous talent."  
  
A cold look was given to him, yet she could only obey as her legs began to change slowly until a fin, about four feet in length appeared, each scale shining like the sky overhead as its violet color began to show. She seemed to be nothing more than a doll as Serenity quickly bolted into the water down towards the other end upon the floor. Her massive hair would surround her form making her own little barrier. Her thoughts were silent as she sat alone, her fin pressing up against her bosom.  
  
"What? How?" They would all reply at once.  
  
"She's from the sea?" Amia would shockingly speak up.  
  
Demando had turned, his frame a little past the doors; his back towards the women. "And she's all mine." his voice would echo through the hall as the doors quickly shut behind them leaving the women stunned and in awe; their gazes' looking towards the water where the newest companion lay.  
  
For the first time in their existence within the palace, Demando seemed cold-hearted.  
  
Fin.. Yet one thing I learns about writing this chapter is that I thought I used 'yet' quite a lot, but oh well.. by brain hurts ever so much..  
  
First, thanks to our new readers: Princess Kitten, Darkanglefrmhell, Star child, Serena, and Serenity- Diamond. If I forgot anyone, please tell me cuz I'd feel bad if you didn't.  
  
Hope to he hearing more from you all in the future and anyone who has reviews, comments, or questions just give a review.  
  
Catch ya until next time 


	8. Author Notes and Greetings

Hey everyone, it's me Helin Lote! Long time no see for most of my readers. I'm sorry I havent been able to update in a looooong while. But, good news! My next chapter is just about done and a pretty long one at that.... Just been working on architectural college stuff... sitting in the studio at the moment -.- Anyways, just wanted to give everyone a heads up  
  
Sincerely your's,  
  
Helin Lote @~~~^~~~~~v~~~ 


	9. Chapter 7 Friendships Stir

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story. It is rated R for a few chapters. This is my first fan-fiction, so I do hope you enjoy it, and please respond.  
  
Well, here's my latest chapter, sorry it took so long, just wanted to make it longer for all of you who complained or asked nicely. ^.^ School's just been so hectic and   
  
I finally have a computer that can do uploads here in my dorm.  
  
Even though I wish I owned Sailor Moon, I do role play Usagi/Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity online.  
  
All have their Japanese names... a bit more respectful.  
  
The story will ending in happiness or tragedy is still a mystery... I want you the viewers to decide; any review may include your vote for either ending.  
  
Sorry so late for the next chapter... and I hope to get reviews.. At least 5, I'm hoping before my next chapter, for I do hope readers are enjoying it. And my apologies if   
  
the text is all messed up formatting wise.  
  
^.^ Enjoy ^.^  
  
Sincerely ~ Helin Lote (It is Elven for Violet Flower)  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above   
  
is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Demando; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
  
Maiden of the Sea  
  
Legend: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate   
  
of changing forms to and fro. But take heed, they are tricky creatures so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know nothing about me and care even less   
  
How could you understand our emptiness   
  
You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth   
  
In bleeding us dry   
  
You long for our spirit  
  
But that you will never possess   
  
The past is now another land   
  
Far beyond my reach   
  
Invaded by insidious   
  
Foreign bodies, foreign speech   
  
Where timeless joys of childhood   
  
Lie broken on the beach   
  
The present is an empty space   
  
Between the good and bad   
  
A moment leading nowhere   
  
Too pointless to be sad   
  
But time enough to lay to waste   
  
Every certainty I had   
  
The future is a barren world   
  
From which I can't return   
  
Both heartless and material   
  
Its wretched spoils not my concern   
  
Shining like an evil sun   
  
As my childhood treasures burn   
  
Shining like an evil sun   
  
As my childhood treasures burn  
  
~ AIDA   
  
((Disclaimer: I do not own anything from AIDA, though I wish I could be in it on Broadway))  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Friendships Stir  
  
Diamond has smiled. His collection seemed complete for he had everything. Sitting in his private chambers, a glass of merlot sat to his left,   
  
his fingers once in a while sliding around the rim. Eyes did not set upon it, but upon a trinket held in his right. Its beauty was indeed extraordinary,   
  
the carvings not of this world. But it was now his... and so with it comes the maid. And of course, he would not share... any of them. The King of   
  
the Pride stood, his bare feet brushing upon the beautifully hand crafted rug beneath him. The style of the room seemed to fit him perfectly. Beyond   
  
that door that led to the gilded cage lay another of pure crystal around stone that created a path surrounded by glass leading to a secluded room high   
  
above upon an isle of jagged rocks. A path to heaven for him, yet sometimes one of death row for others, figuratively. The room where he lay...   
  
innocent to the eye. Stone, almost circular in shape with windows all around, letting in the light whether it be night or day and the smell of the sea   
  
overpowering the room, driving one's senses mad. Shelves and shelves of books lay in gaps between the windows. A fireplace parallel to the   
  
door, chairs beside it. A desk to its left, and a chess board to the right of the room. Oh how he enjoyed THAT chess board, a devilish grin upon   
  
his beautiful face. Behind it, a painting... seeming out of place. A garden with an arch of hedges in the middle leading down a path going deeper.   
  
Light would shine through the hedges, even making delicate shadows upon the grassy, dirt path, yet leading into blackness. He knew where it led,   
  
and so did four others. How dull he was at the moment, watching the sun die once more, and the moon to be borne, perhaps two would join him tonight.  
  
"Oh yes... they shall." he spoke in the vast room, as laughter then echoed through the chambers, sending a chill down one's spine. The wind blew through   
  
the room, causing the fire to dance vigorously and the painting... surprisingly, a tapestry to flicker side to side, making a dark portal of stone spiral stairs to be seen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The girls stood shocked looking from one to the other every so often and then towards the water.  
  
"How could he?" Ami stated.  
  
"We all have our purposes to be here..." Lita stated.  
  
"But not her." Minako finished her statement.  
  
"All of us, but not her." Rei responded. Three sets of eyes widened, shocked by Rei's words. She hated the king and his ways. All words were solemnly spoken   
  
as they sat by the water. A pregnant pause occurred. "Do you think she'll come out?" Ami asked timidly.  
  
"I only hope." replied Minako.  
  
Usagi sat below, her fin curled up against her bare body. How she despised.. no.. she was too pure to think such a thing. She disliked this man....   
  
How tormented her mind felt. How fragile she felt. How unpure she felt. Unpure for Mamoru... he would never forgive her... take her back. Yet she would remain here, eternity...   
  
her spirit hoping to not be broken. Limpid, crystalline hues gazed up at the sunlight breaking across the pool. Usagi found the others gaze upon her. Quickly but at a flowing pace   
  
she would come up to the surface, eyes gazing upon them. She would hesitate, then ready to dive once more.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Lita. "Don't go."  
  
"We don't mean to frighten you." Ami spoke timidly. Her back lay present to them as she pulled silver locks around her neck on her right shoulder letting it rest upon her bosom.   
  
Some strands gave it a beauteous effect letting them float above the water. Slowly her head would turn as she faced them. Although unsure Usagi did not flee. The girls would   
  
then sit down smiling. Minako held a glean in her eye to try and spread comfort, introduction would now be at hand. "Hello..." Lita would utter softly. Usagi smiled lightly. "Hello."  
  
They found her not to be mute, happy that there would be another to converse with. What amazed them though was her voice. Pure, soft, angelic making anyone's heart around them   
  
melt for her and just her. For once they finally noticed her appearance, a nymph as if not from this world. It was as if the oyster's pearl took shape out of Poseidon's will. She,   
  
this creature, belonged in freedom, not caged up. Yet how horrid they felt within, wanting to keep her as a friend for themselves. How Usagi saw differently, these humans as if   
  
goddesses themselves. She was nothing compared to them. Meek, fragile, different, would she be accepted? Usagi treaded in place, arms around her bare chest, feeling a bit of   
  
uncomfortness. A frown sat upon Minako's face as she sat by the pools' edge. "I'm Minako, this is Lita," as she pointed to the brunette who smiled, "and Ami..." the blue-haired   
  
maid waved, "...and Rei." Violet eyes met blues as they both smiled. "I am Serenity... but you may call me Usagi."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure Usagi." replied Minako. "If you ever need anything, we're here for you! We all treat each other kindly and we're basically.... sisters. And... we hope that   
  
you'll accept us." She looked down turning red with embarrassment. Usagi giggled a bit. "I thought you all would not accept me, but of course!" All girls sighed happily and all   
  
circled around. Conversation would go on forever as it seemed, each girl telling their side of why they came to be, being here. ((if anyone wants, I will get into each story in a   
  
separate side note chapter)) Sadness in some, relief and happiness in others. Yet the girls frowned upon hearing Usagi's story. "Oh my dear, how tragic." Ami would mutter.   
  
"Yes, oh how wonderful it is though to have someone who loved you so deeply." Lita replied dreamily.   
  
"Yet, I do not know anymore." Usagi breathed lightly. Rei saw the sadness that was emitting from the poor girl's soul. Silence filled the air but was then broken. "Girls, I think   
  
it's time to go to rest... tis getting quite late... the sun is setting and dinner shall be coming quite soon." "Aye" they all responded.  
  
A gasp then withdrew from Usagi as her eyes closed and she seemed to be in a bit of pain. Sudden, she would look down seeing her fin become the horrid legs once more. A   
  
quick frown marred upon her face but quickly dissipated. She did not want to stir sadness amongst her newly made companions. The girls would look at one another followed   
  
by their once? finned friend. All would then wonder, where would the girl sleep? All were willing to share their quarters with Usagi. Sound would then stop from the small   
  
waterfall that flowed into the pool as eyes wandered. An alcove was visible hinting an entrance. Usagi could only but tread over. Her head would peak over her shoulder to the girls.  
  
"Wish me luck..." she whispered, giving a slight giggle hoping to chase away fears. Her form then disappeared as she entered. The young women could only but wait.  
  
The room itself could seen indescribable to the eye. The water path indeed led to her chambers, slightly bigger than the others. Water would spread out into a small pool, steps of   
  
white, purple, blue marble leading up from the stone surrounding pool ((try and think that the pool is about 5ft below the main floor of the chamber of the room, considering the step up)).   
  
When one would look behind to the water connection path, it would not be seen for another waterfall on this side of the room. Now, having legs, Usagi would walk up. The ground   
  
beneath her was not cold, the colors now having a blue green tint of swirls along with it. Straight ahead lay a grand, kingsized bed, colors of the sea her blankets of silk. A canopy   
  
of aqua marine caging it in. The ceiling gave the room a cave like ice look. To the right of the bed lay a vanity surrounded by mirrors and a door leading out to the girls, its silk   
  
curtain door making it barely visible, blending in with its cavern path. On the left side of the room, a grand chair sitting across from a harp and satin stool. Yet what gave the   
  
room its beauty was the other door between the bed and sitting area. A courtyard with a pool in the middle curving out towards one of the side walls. Beyond that one could see the   
  
sea in all its glory, especially towards sunset. Though no bars or anything of the sort was its protection from escape, jagged rocks lay all around, making it impossible to escape, yet   
  
a perfect view of the sea. Usagi would step out of the water gazing at the splendor fo the room. But it was a cage... even in all its splendor. No true happiness could be found. A   
  
hand would brush upon the bed as it found its way towards a dress. Her cold body found comfort with the white material. It was light though 'revealing' to her disgust. Every   
  
curve of her body would be seen. The top, corset like, pushing up her bosom, embodied with threads making its design beauteous. The skirt of chemise and silk would flow out   
  
straight down, move smoothly out at the tips, dragging a bit in the back. She was an angel plucked from the grasp of god, and all she could do was weep, crystal tears painted upon   
  
her face. Minutes later Usagi would then exit the room meeting the smiling faces of her 'sisters' once more. Oh how they painted happiness upon their faces like she... oh how she   
  
wondered if they would take her place back at sea... giving up her own happiness for them. But their master would never hear of it... for he had them all.  
  
Dinner sat in trays for them out in the open space of their courtyard as each seemed famished. Giggling and laughing occurred. "Now Rei, it was only a joke... How was I suppose   
  
to know that frogs couldn't meditate with you...." Minako could only giggle. All the girls were laughing including Usagi... she seemed so accepted in body and mind, yet her soul lay   
  
elsewhere.... out at sea. A devilish look would sit upon Rei's face, priceless to the onlooker which caused Minako to lock eyes with her. "My dear, a joke is a joke.. what could I   
  
say... But your little friends seemed to have ventured into someone's bedroom that I know of....." "Why you little...." Minako could only respond, darting to her room quickly as   
  
the sun had just set, causing candelabras all around to light up. Ami, Lita, Usagi, and Rei fell on their backs laughing as a fumed, reddened Minako came back, her only goal to   
  
kill that of her beloved sister Rei. "You had better run Rei!" Rei knew all too well as she darted off towards her courtyards, entering through the archway, Minako on her heels.  
  
All were too busy to notice that of another nearby. "My, my.... something seems quite amusing, hmmm?" Heads quickly turned, voices hushed. Ami seemed to be the only one quick   
  
enough to respond, Usagi wanting to remain mute. "Good Evening my lord... what brings you to our chambers." Diamond laughed a bit to himself. "Why for the company of others.   
  
For the company of two of my girls." A amusing smile sat upon his face as if they were all but close friends. "My dear Ami, why don't you call for your dear friends Minako and   
  
Rei... I shall enjoy their company for a bit." Lita's eyes traveled back and forth before resting upon the reflection of the water. His heels would click upon the marble floor as he   
  
stopped infront of Usagi. "My dear sea nymph.... do not let yourself tire tonight...." red, the color of lust it seemed, reflected against his violet eyes. She was silent, her head   
  
turning quickly away from him; long, silken, silver strands following her lead. Her scent would fill his mind... and she was his. Coldness sat upon his face, for she never gave him   
  
a look of warmth, longing.. one that he would possess. Then he would wait as the others returned... a malignant grin upon delicate, masculine features. "My dears.... shall we?"   
  
Rei and Minako would look at one another before silently following... they knew where they were headed to... a place where the master brought them when he wanted a bit of   
  
sport... something they were not quite fond of. Glances would be made towards Lita and Ami before they smiled at Usagi.. She was too pure to know what went on. Their forms   
  
would exit before Demando through the gates as he quickly followed, shutting the doors with a slam behind him, only a few words echoing, "Soon my sea nymph.. Soon."  
  
Usagi could only remain sitting like a china doll, motionless as Lita and Ami sat beside her, their hands upon each of her shoulders.  
  
Innocent like a child, her head would turn towards the two. "Where is he taking them?" was her only response.... yet they seemed not to answer.... the silence her only company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now, but the next chapter will be up soon. I know, I am a bit evil... but I like to write a good story! Hope you all enjoyed and as they say in Labyrinth, "Please, a little contribution in the little box!" ~ Helin Lote @~~~^~~v~~~ 


	10. Chapter 8 Strength Lost, Spirit Remained

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything of Sailor Moon, but the story is in fact mine along with   
  
the land they live within and the Gods that I have created.  
  
Usagi/Serenity, a mermaiden, lives a happy life with her love, Mamoru, and her fellow friends Haruka   
  
and Michieru in the City of Gizuiso. But a King from above is brought that of the beloved Usagi and will   
  
keep whatever he receives. ((Usa/Mamoru; Usa/Demando; Inner and Outer Senshi are included.))  
  
**Maiden of the Sea**  
  
_Legend_: Within the sea they swim and breath, but on the land they cannot walk, unless you take their   
  
precious treasure from their grasp. One can decide their fate of changing forms to and fro. But take heed,   
  
they are tricky creatures so.  
  
**Chapter 8 Strength Lost, Spirit Remained  
**  
They would stare almost dumbfounded at her, this child-like creature; naive to the world that she stray   
  
within at the moment. Both did not know what to say, what to do. Tell her the simple truth? Then, it   
  
would break her... further than now.  
  
Words were not spoken as the two would gaze from one another and then towards the curiously searching   
  
Serenity. How the maid giggled at the moment...the wind brushing against her as she watched her reflection   
  
against the rippling water giving it a fumbled look. How amused she was with such little things in life.   
  
Usagi had felt the warmth of the girls around.. And if she was to stay anywhere within this world.. It would   
  
be here.. With them... but yet everything did come with a price.... even happiness and sadness. She would be   
  
here with him.. Without her true love. For when the gates of paradise were open, she entered it for but a   
  
moment before locked out.  
  
A tear was to fall from her eye, but stopped as she looked up towards the girls. Shocked she was to see the   
  
sadness upon their faces. "_What happened to Rei and Minako...?_" she asked childlike, holding a bit of maturity  
  
to it. Yet she then realized the answer seeing the dread that sat within them.... she was hushed stepping   
  
back from them. Seeing this Ami would walk a bit towards her, ready to put a hand upon her shoulder for   
  
comfort... She and Lita would tell her reasons why.. But, Usagi would not take the comfort from under their   
  
wings... How she would turn, darting towards the haven that was her's... her only safety to her knowledge....  
  
"_Usagi......_" Ami spoke timidly, knowing her voice would not be heard, hope still within it though.  
  
With that, the girls were left alone in the courtyard silent, not knowing what to do before returning to their   
  
own rooms, closing the curtains behind them.  
  
How could it be possible? This world in its cruelty as she walked through the room called her home. Bare feet   
  
would step towards the sight of the sea, so far no tears in her eyes... she would not let a mermaid cry saltwater   
  
tears. How strong she would be, to the best of her knowledge. How beautiful the sun was setting.. Different   
  
from below the surface... the colors of oranges, blues, purples all blending into the sky before the sun set on   
  
its way in its own world of freedom, dying as the moon soon would be given life. "_Mamo-chan...._" her voice   
  
whispered through the breeze.

It's beauteous sound, though faint, reached down to its destination... the ears of the beloved. What had he done   
  
to anger Gallioun and Amaya. How could the gods be so cruel into taking his precious gem from him.... he would   
  
not allow it. A smile passed his lips that she did not forget.. A smile that had not been with him since he last   
  
felt her warmth, her touch. Yet it was quickly replaced with a frown once more, the coldness surrounding him.   
  
"_Usako-chan... my Usako..._" He whispered softly "_...be naught afraid little one... for I am with you.. And I   
  
shall come to thee soon..._" At a quick pace he traveled down the guarded halls of the palace towards the throne   
  
room. There within floated the saddened hearts of those loyal and close to the two lovers.  
  
Michieru lay with sadness.. Her most loyal friend gone.. Plucked from the sea in but a moment... Oh how she wished   
  
she was there in her place! But only the arms of her beloved Haruka kept her close.... helped her believe that   
  
dear Usagi would be back soon.  
  
"_My lord... What tactics shall we be using?_" were the first words spoken after a few moments in the room by Haruka.  
  
"_We shall go and speak.. And if nothing is in effect from that... then war is but the only way... sadly. But she   
  
shall be back, where she belongs._" Slowly he swam towards a table as his fist hit hard against it, causing a massive  
  
amount of bubbles to float up from it.  
  
Eyes closed for seconds before he raised a hand, brushing it through thick, midnight strands. "_Haruka.. You shall   
  
accompany me... along with your fellow generals._" His sights went up towards four others present within the room.   
  
"_Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jaedite... You shall come with us. You all are my best.. And even like family..._"  
  
"_But what of me!_" Michieru pleaded swimming up to his side, grasping onto his arm. "_She is so dear to me as well....   
  
Let me help! I ask so little of you Mamoru... Grant me this one thing.. If not as a subject, but as a friend._"  
  
Eyes watched each other. How he wanted to keep her from the world above.. To shelter her... Much like Usako...   
  
But his love was taken, was she to be taken as well? No, they would be with her. A sigh emitted from his lips, yet   
  
it was true.. She asked of so little. "_Very well... You may come, yet stay close to us please.. That is the little   
  
bit that I ask of you._"  
  
"_Very well... Very well_" A smile sat upon her face as she looked up towards the surface.  
  
All other eyes followed, all holding hope within.  
  
"_We leave in two days.... She shall be back with us again._" The king would turn, swimming towards an open area of the   
  
throne room looking over his kingdom and the layer between the sea and air infront of him. "_You shall be back with us   
  
soon... Even if it takes eternity, my Love... my Only... my Queen._"

Silently she lay upon the bed... a simple aqua mint, powder blue nightgown her companion which clung to her form as if   
  
she was life itself. Her shoulders were bare for the fabric was cut down a bit above her bosom, the sleeves, puffy   
  
and then banded right above her elbows before belling out ((Picture Charlotte from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust when   
  
she's laying awake in the bed waiting for Meier It's a really good movie for those who don't know what I'm talking   
  
about... you should see it.. I recommend it)). Awake she was.. as if a soul waiting to be released into the freedom  
  
of night. One of her arms rested against the silkiness of the sheets, her fingers showing a bit of play from hours   
  
previous; silver locks flowed all around her, blanketing her form. What was she to do? Only lay within this abyss   
  
until the morning.. Where each day would be a repetition like the previous one; held here in the cage of timeless   
  
existence. Her only companion, the sounds of water dripping from the rocks that jutted out like icicles from the ceiling   
  
above onto the placid water beneath.  
  
What had he meant by soon that he would come.... Maybe she did not want to know.. Memories of the day previous swimming  
  
through her sea of a mind.  
  
Footsteps echoed through her haven... nearing her bed ever so, the sound of another breathing coming closer. 'Not now....   
  
oh not now.. not ever!' her mind screamed at her, alas how was she to fight? Blue eyes gazed infront of her at a shadow   
  
created... light flowing through the room ever so faintly from a few candles recently lit within.  
  
The brushing of feet against the pavement would stop as a hand reached forward, coming into contact with her fair skin.   
  
Oh how wonderful it felt to touch what was his once more. A shudder seemed to pass from her lips, yet the sound excited   
  
him only more, a smothered laugh emitting from closed lips... which gave away the reaper... to claim a soul. "_My maiden...  
  
my sea nymph.... I said I would return..._" he whispered playfully to her. Her eyes would close, as if wincing in pain...  
  
for pain would come to her. His hand traced down the back of her form, yet she did not move... did not turn towards   
  
him.. enraging him so.. He would not show it.... Pleasure would be repaid for the feelings so.  
  
Slowly he sat down upon the bed, his fingers tracing through silken threads; her scent wafting towards him as slowly she  
  
was almost forced it seemed to look upon him.  
  
"_Look at me....._" he commanded gently. She would not respond, blue eyes as dark as the night now, holding silence unlike  
  
the day. "_Look at me!_" he would ask once more. Nothing.... simply nothing... It was a game; that was it, a game.   
  
Though, she didn't know the rules. A sadistic laugh left his lips as he moved more onto the bed, locking his hands on  
  
her arms to pull her towards him.  
  
How insecure she felt with this action for the time. Serenity had to get away.... away from this. Her movements would   
  
oppose his as she struggled in his grasp, ready to dart towards the other end of the bed and off of it. The water would   
  
sooth her, keep him away from her. How quick he was to react unfortunately, keeping her on the bed, pinning her down upon   
  
her back, his form atop her's. The maiden would not give in though, her head cocked to the side on the pillow looking  
  
towards the blank wall.  
  
"_Look at me!!!!_" He commanded once more.  
  
"_No...._" was her raspy reply.  
  
He laughed, tracing one of his hands across her neck and up to her chin, fingers clenching fragilely around her face  
  
forcing it to meet his. "_Now that wasn't so hard._" Followed by the statement of spit landing in his face.  
  
As it hit, violet eyes closed, a smile setting upon it before changing to a cold, emotionless frown. "_It is not wise my   
dear to act in such a manner towards your love._" His hand would brush across her face gently in a caressing movement.  
  
Her eyes widened. Her love? Indeed he was not and how dare he say such to her. "_My love? That you are not... you are   
  
nothing more than vile, like Hexodus. I will not bend to thee and soon I shall claim what is mine once more and he shall  
  
come for me._"  
  
"_He? My dear you are mistaken. For the walls around you will never open their arms and let you out. For you are mine  
  
whether you enjoy it or not._" He paused slightly, sighing. His head would lean towards her neck, taking in the scent which  
  
he craved ever so. Lips would press against her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. How she hated his touch, his lust.   
  
It would be hard to break her. She thought herself not to fall, and he thought to be the one to win in the end. "_And I   
  
shall enjoy you through all eternity._" With those words... he had kissed her hard upon the lips.  
  
He had gotten too close as she began to squirm under his grasp. A hand would raise up, nails scratching against his perfect  
  
face. He had felt it, quickly pulling back, standing off the bed. This was her moment as she darted from the bed, standing   
  
at one end of the room, arms around her, her eyes threatening him not to come near. His hand would raise up to his face,   
  
feeling the small slashes, blood upon partially tanned fingertips. His head would turn to a mirror seeing the cuts.  
  
"_Why you wench. You are mine and no others!_" He screamed with rage.  
  
For the moment she felt fear, having to think fast. The exit, she would run towards it and take haven in one of the other   
  
girls' rooms. For he wouldn't take out his rage on two this late in the night. Her feet would dart to the door, yet a hand  
  
grasped upon her arm pulling her back. A yelp escaped her throat as she fell back onto her knees. His grip upon her  
  
tightened as she winched in pain, letting out a small moan.  
  
"_You are the first one, let alone woman to draw my blood in ten years._" The moment seemed to excite him so, and how now he  
  
had to teach her. The blood no longer bothered him as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder in the blink of an eye.  
  
And how she responded... figiting in his grasp; legs kicking, arms flailing. "_I shall have to teach you your place._"  
  
He would walk out of her room towards the door, his prize in his possession. She looked over her shoulder for a moment  
  
seeing where they were going.. That blasted door. Screams, more high pitched than any mere human could speak came from rouge  
  
lips. He seemed to enjoy it though as the door closed behind them.  
  
Their arguments and her screams had seemed to awaken the girls as they stood in their doorways, watching from the shadows behind  
  
their curtains. The door closed behind them, horror seemed to sit upon her face. All four had come out, the moon shining upon  
  
them in pity it seemed, all eyes watching one another. Rei and Minako seemed to have tired looks upon their faces that Makoto  
  
and Ami could see. Ami's sad eyes would trail down the girls' skin.. Bruises and marks upon wrists, arms, and backs. For once   
  
their views were not blocked.. The man they came to love over years was insane. Taking something that came truly against her  
  
wish, and what worse, was in love... Her purity taken. Silence lay upon them, though the sounds of the crashing of the water of  
  
the pool hit against the walls... and her screams echoed throughout. Minako began to walk, but stumbled slightly. Seeing this,  
  
Makoto walked over helping her in guide. They came to one of the rock walls, looking over the path and that of the palace.  
  
The blonde haired maid frowned, pale like a ghost. On the other hand, Rei had started to fall, Ami catching her in the process.  
  
All were quiet though, but it was soon broken.  
  
"_She is strong... though she is in pain now.. He will not break her... For her love keeps her alive._" All four girls looked at   
  
Rei, shocked by her words. Yet she was a miko, a woman loyal all of her life to Adrianna.  
  
It was to be a long night, in which they merely stood like statues before what seemed to be hours, heading to Ami's quarters.

He held her in his arms as she continued moving and screaming. Surely she had awoken the whole palace, lights going on in their  
  
windows. It was the horrid sadness of a mermaid, caught. She was afraid... afraid of what he would do to her. Tears rolled up  
  
inside of her, but would not show. How he taunted her and punished her so. His pleasure to be satisfied was not enough.. For   
  
he had to have the paths walls made of glass, watching out at the sea below. Her freedom so close yet so far away.  
  
Meek she was, shaking on the inside, as his foot raised up, smashing on the door in front of them. She would have to keep strong.   
  
Walking in they would close behind her and she knew it was the beginning of her demise.  
  
Within her head, her mind sung softly to her.  
  
"_This is the moment, when the Gods expect me to beg for help.  
  
But I won't even try. I want nothing in the world but myself to protect me.  
  
But I won't lie down... roll over and die_"Author's notes:  
  
Quote is from AIDA Easy as Life  
  
Phew a long chapter  
  
Sorry it's been sooooo late guys, but I'm back from college for a few months for break and my mind had to clear up from   
  
architecture. To all my readers, I'm glad that you all sent me reviews and asked me to write up once again.  
  
And once more, my apologies for being sooooo late. I hope to finish yet another chapter soon.  
  
All for now, Helin Lote .  
  
REVIEWS would be most appreciated!!!!!!!Being that the worlds were created by me, the gods themselves were as well:  
  
**_Gallioun_** - the God of the Waters and Growth (as in Agriculture).  
  
_**Amaya**_ - the Goddess of Nightly Rain and Love.  
  
**_Hexodus_** - the God of Nightmare, Misfortune, Jealousy, Greed, and all such.  
  
**_Adrianna_** - the Goddess of Wisdom and Truth. 


End file.
